Schatten über Innsmouth
Schatten über Innsmouth ist eine Horrorgeschichte von Lovecraft aus dem Jahre 1936 über beunruhigende Ereignisse in einer kleinen Fischerstadt, die schließlich zu der Stilllegung des gesamten Ortes führen. Handlung "Schatten über Innsmouth" erzählt von den Aufzeichnungen, die ein Student (In Notizen von Lovecraft als Robert Olmstead bezeichnet, in "Schatten über Innsmouth" wird sein Name jedoch nicht erwähnt) über seine Erlebnisse in Innsmouth verfasst, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die Öffentlichkeit über die wahre Geschichte hinter der staatlichen Razzia und die damit verbundenen Verhaftungen in Innsmouth zu informieren und Klarheit über einen bevorstehenden Schritt zu erhalten. Während seiner Semester-Ferien beschenkt er sich mit einer Reise durch Neuengland. Auf der Suche nach der günstigsten Fahrgelegenheit erfährt er von einer Stadt mit düsterer Geschichte: Innsmouth. Die Schauergeschichten über diese Stadt erwecken sofort sein Interesse und er beschließt, die Stadt zu besuchen. In Innsmouth angekommen, merkt er, dass die Stadt zumindest äußerlich den Geschichten gerecht wird, denn Tod und Verfall scheinen allgegenwärtig: So stinkt es in der Stadt nach Fisch und verrottenden Gebäuden und die meisten Häuser wirken heruntergekommen, haben vernagelte Fenster und verschlossene Türen, während die Einheimischen ihn misstrauisch beobachten. Die wenigen, die mit ihm sprechen, behandeln ihn abweisend. Durch einen Supermarktverkäufer von außerhalb erfährt er, dass die Einheimischen sich, auch wenn man sich länger in der Stadt aufhält, nicht öffnen würden und der Einzige, der bereit sei zu sprechen, ein alter Säufer Namens Zadok Allan sei. Sofort darauf beschließt der Student auf diese Weise mehr über die Geschichte von Innsmouth zu erfahren. Er ist auch tatsächlich in der Lage, die wahre Geschichte der Stadt von Zadok zu erfahren, nachdem er ihm ausreichend Alkohol spendiert hat, allerdings ist er nicht bereit dem alten Mann auch zu glauben: Angeblich hat Obed Marsh, ein einheimischer Kapitän, mithilfe eines Artefakts, welches er auf seinen Reisen erworben hat, Kontakt zu Kreaturen aus dem Meer aufgenommen. Im Gegenzug für ihre Anbetung waren diese Wesen gewillt, ihre Anhänger mit Fisch und Gold zu beschenken. Da die Stadt zu dieser Zeit in einer schweren Krise steckte, waren viele Einheimische bereit, sich Marsh in seinen Vorhaben anzuschließen. Nach und nach übernahm der Kult um die Meereswesen unter dem Namen "esoterischer Orden von Dagon" die Kontrolle über die Stadt. Als jedoch die von den Wesen geforderte Anbetung immer extremere Formen annahm und mittlerweile auch Menschenopfer keine Ausnahme mehr waren, wuchs der Widerstand bei einem Großteil der Bevölkerung, bis es zur Eskalation kam und Marsh und viele seiner Anhänger verhaftet wurden. Da jetzt aber auch die Opfer ausblieben, stiegen nach ein paar Wochen die Wesen selbst aus dem Meer, kamen in die Stadt, befreiten Marsh und töteten alle, die Widerstand leisteten. Nach außen wurde dieses Ereignis als Seuche dargestellt, um gleichzeitig die Toten zu erklären und Neugierige von der Stadt fernzuhalten, den Bewohnern der Stadt erklärte Obed Marsh aber, dass sich die Dinge nun ändern würden. Einige der Kreaturen würden in der Stadt bleiben und den Anbetungen beiwohnen, darüber hinaus würde es auch zu einer direkten Verbindung der beiden Rassen kommen. Die daraus entstehenden Kinder würden erst wie Menschen aussehen, aber im Laufe ihres späteren Lebens wie die Wesen aus dem Meer werden, bis sie sich letztendlich völlig zu unsterblichen Kreaturen der Tiefsee verwandeln und zu in ihr neues Zuhause auf dem Meeresgrund ziehen würden. Der alte Säufer bricht seine Geschichte jedoch plötzlich ab und beginnt zu brüllen, dass der Student flüchten muss, da sie beobachtet würden,und rennt kurz darauf selbst davon. Während der Student sich noch über die merkwürdige Geschichte wundert, wird er sofort misstrauisch, als der Busfahrer ihm mitteilt, dass der Bus eine Panne hätte und er die Nacht wohl in der Stadt verbringen müsse. Ihm wird daraufhin ein Hotel empfohlen, in dem er ein günstiges Zimmer mietet und sich für die Nacht zurückzieht. In dem Hotel bekommt er jedoch kein Auge zu, während er die Geschichte des alten Säufers und die Geschehnisse des Tages immer wieder im Kopf durchgeht und Innsmouth ihm immer schrecklicher erscheint. Als plötzlich jemand versucht sich heimlich Eintritt in sein Zimmer zu verschaffen, wird ihm klar, dass sowohl sein Misstrauen als auch die Warnungen des Säufers gerechtfertigt waren. Er erkennt, dass er aus Innsmouth flüchten muss um zu überleben. Den immer aggressiver werdenden Versuchen der Einheimischen, zu ihm zu gelangen, entgeht er, in dem er durch die Räume des Hotels flüchtet, die Türen hinter sich mit Schränken und Betten verbarrikadiert und letztlich durch ein Fenster auf die Straße entkommt. Auf den Straßen von Innsmouth wird ihm klar, dass die Einheimischen zwar offensichtlich nicht wissen, wo er sich befindet, aber dafür wohl bald die ganze Stadt nach ihm suchen wird. Durch die Bewegungen und das Verhalten derjenigen, die nach ihm suchen, beginnt er langsam die Geschichten über die Wesen aus dem Meer und ihre Mischkinder mit den Menschen zu glauben. Als er erkennt, dass die Hauptstraßen durch Patrouillen überwacht werden, beschließt er die Stadt über die Bahnschienen zu verlassen. Indem er die befremdliche Gangart der Einheimischen imitiert, gelingt es ihm, die Bahnschienen zu erreichen und die Stadt zu verlassen. Ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt kreuzt jedoch noch eine Straße die Schienen und er bemerkt, dass eine Patrouille diese Straße entlang geht. Ihm wird klar, dass er sich in den Sträuchern nahe den Schienen verstecken und abwarten muss, bis die Patrouille die Schienen passiert hat. Obwohl er es sich fest vorgenommen hat nicht hinzusehen, wenn die Patrouille die Schienen passiert, siegt seine Neugier und er öffnet die Augen. Im Licht des Mondes erkennt er, dass die Geschichten über die widerwärtigen Kreaturen aus dem Meer wahr sind, denn was die Schienen überquert, sind keine Menschen, sondern abstoßende Mischwesen, manche mit den Köpfen von Fischen, andere mit verformten Köpfen von Fröschen mit niemals blinzelnden Augen, einige mit hüpfendem oder watschelndem Gang und alle mit schleimiger Schuppenhaut. Der Anblick ist zu viel für ihn und er fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder aufwacht, ist es Mittag. Nach kurzer Suche kann er keine Hinweise auf die scheußlichen Kreaturen finden und flüchtet über die Bahnschienen zurück in die Zivilisation. Wieder in Sicherheit berichtet er den entsprechenden Stellen von seinen Erfahrungen in Innsmouth, was zu einer Razzia in der Stadt und einer Bombardierung durch ein U-Boot vor der Stadt führt. Nach seinem erfolgreich beendeten Studium widmet er sich wieder seiner Ahnenforschung und es mehren sich die Hinweise, dass er Vorfahren aus Innsmouth haben könnte. Während dieser Zeit beginnt er sich auch langsam körperlich zu verändern. Als die Hinweise über seine Vorfahren und die körperliche Veränderung nicht mehr zu ignorieren sind, gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, was langsam aus ihm wird. Konfrontiert damit denkt er über Selbstmord nach, zögert die endgültige Entscheidung aber hinaus, bis er anfängt, nachts von einer Stadt unter Wasser zu träumen. Am Anfang erwacht er mit schrecklicher Panik und Abscheu über diese Träume, doch nach und nach wandelt sich sein Abscheu in Freude auf sein zukünftiges Leben und seine körperliche Verwandlung. Durch die Träume erfährt er, dass die Razzia und die Bombardierung zwar Schaden angerichtet haben – für den er auch Wiedergutmachung leisten müsse – aber nichts die Tiefen Wesen wirklich vertreiben kann. Er schließt seine Geschichte mit seinem Entschluss, ins Meer zu gehen um dort auf ewig zu leben. Charaktere * Robert Olmstead * Obed Marsh * Barnabas Marsh * Zadok Allan * Supermarktverkäufer Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Arkham *Innsmouth *Cthulhu *Dagon *Hydra *Shoggothen *Die Alte Rasse *Tiefe Wesen Trivia * Obwohl "Schatten über Innsmouth" zu den erfolgreichsten Horror-Geschichten Lovecrafts gehört, weisen ihr die meisten Autoren eine eher untergeordnete Bedeutung zu. Lovecraft selber äußerte sich über die Geschichte wie folgt: "No, I don't intend to offer 'The Shadow Over Innsmouth' for publication, for it would stand no chance of acceptance." (Nein, ich habe nicht vor Schatten über Innsmouth zu veröffentlichen, es hätte keine Chance akzeptiert zu werden.) *Im zweiten Film der Webserie "Japano Schlampen" der YouTuberin Coldmirror wird die Handlung von Schatten über Innsmouth ''nacherzählt bzw. parodiert. Die Stadt trägt hier den Namen ''Fischköppcoast. *Im 2001 erschienen Film Dagon ''tauchen viele Elemente aus ''Schatten über Innsmouth ''auf, wobei die Stadt hier ''Inboca heißt. Hörbücher Lovelogo.png|'Bibliothek des Schreckens' |link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R44_g-FmCsU Kategorie:Cthulhu-Mythos Kategorie:Lovecraft Horror Kategorie:Schatten über Innsmouth Kategorie:Arkham Kategorie:Miskatonic Universität